


His Just Rewards

by Adayinmymeadow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Smut, Tall!Reader, baby is present
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adayinmymeadow/pseuds/Adayinmymeadow
Summary: The asset is rewarded after a job well done, his reward is the reader; whose only  job is to care for the handlers baby.





	1. Get That Reward

**Author's Note:**

> i was inspired by a scene in the movie ‘winter soldier’ and after reading so many breeding kinks stories here on tumblr and (@sherrybaby14 has a lot of good ones! check them out!) also is this considered a dark!fic?

The Winter Soldier or the Asset as his new handler would call him, sat in the dark waiting for his Handler to return home, so he could get his new mission. He had been loaned out; he hated that term. It sounded like he was nothing but an item, maybe he was... A movement in the dark forced him out of his mind. he reached for the gun on the table, as a figure slide in the kitchen cursing. He stopped; it was her. He released the gun, watching her. 

Y/n hurried toward the fridge, cursing softly. She ripped open the door, bathed in the fridges light, she frantically looking for the bottles she had prepared earlier just in case the baby had wanted a midnight snack. Y/n was the nanny that watched over the three-month child to the congressman and his estranged wife. Y/n frantically searched the inside of the fridge when she couldn’t find them the first time. She couldn’t find the bottles no matter what food item she shoved aside, she mentally cursed reaching for her phone. She sped dialed the cook’s number. 

“Hey, Carrie, it’s me.” Y/n greeted once the phone was picked up with a bitter: "hello.” 

“What do you want?” Carrie asked not disguising her impatience. 

“The baby bottles in the fridge did you touch them?” 

“Yeah, I threw them out, they were old.” Y/n mentally cursed. 

“No, they weren’t. I made them before you left.” 

“Oh well, too bad.” She hung up. Y/n stared at her phone in disbelief that woman had the fucking gall! She took a deep breath; the screaming of the baby was faintly heard from a far. 

“Fucking bitch!” Y/n snarled shoving her phone in her pocket slamming the fridge door closed. She was shrouded in darkness once again. She and Carrie were not on the best of terms, the cook hated her and she had no idea why. She cursed turning to the backyard and froze. Sitting at the table was a mysterious figure, the light from the back yard made them look almost devilish. She stared at the figure mouth open. “I’m sorry to disturb you.” She whispered, then moved to leave the kitchen. She could feel their eyes on her back. 

She was used to people waiting for the congressman, he loved hookers like no tomorrow and his wife loved to fuck the neighbors. So, when mysterious people waited at the house, she kept her head down, ignoring their curious looks. She had one job and that was to take care of the baby. 

She was half way out the kitchen when she remembered why she had frantically searched the fridge. She pivoted on her heel moving toward the cabinet closet to the stranger, she could feel their eyes on her once again. She blindly felt around until she felt what she needed, baby formula, extra bottles and a bottle of water. 

As she moved back to the kitchen exit, she was pushed in to the island. She cried out dropping the items, a hard body pressed up to her. Y/n looked eyes wide with fear to see him. The one that terrified her, the one that sat quietly and patiently for the congressman to come home. He never moved, nor did she see him eat or drink anything. His steel eyes followed her when the congressman would summon her to greet his child for the first time in the day. He never spoke he just listened to what the congressman would tell him and leave. 

Some days she would witness him covered in blood, smelling of death and gunpowder. The congressman would giddily congratulate him, then send him “home’ where ever that was. Y/n once walked in on Him and the wife, the wife trying to undo the belt on his pants, but she was too drunk to finish. She fell over sobbing and he just walked out like nothing shoving past Y/n. 

Y/n felt her body trembling as he reached out taking her face in his hand. His eyes covered in black makeup; his lower jaw covered in a tight-fitting mask. She whimpered as his fingers tighten on her jaw, his fingers cold. 

“The baby…” she whispered. He tilted his head, the crying was louder now, shrieks echoing in the house. “They’re hungry.” She reached up grabbing his arm, as he tightened his grip. “Please, I need to feed the baby.” he studied her face, she was on the verge of tears from fear. He let her go, pulling away from her ripping his arm from her grip. He moved out of the way, she moved to picked up the items she dropped. He watched her. “Thank you.” his eyes widen at her words. Nobody ever thanked him.... 

“Go.” He snapped. She nodded. Terrified she ran from him, straight to the baby room. The shrieks of the child drowning out her fears of the man, she hurried to make the formula. 

“I know, I know I’m sorry.” She comforted the shrieking child as she gently picked up the angry baby. “Here, here my love.” She whispered. Pressing the plastic nipple to the child’s open mouth. The baby latched on, greedily drinking what was given to them, Y/N gave a sigh of relief, the baby finally calm down, their red face returning to its porcelain color. The baby cooed. Y/n bounced the child as she paced the room, a movement caught her attention. She turned to see him, what did the congressman call him? The Assessment? He stood at the door watching her, his eyes went to the feeding baby, then to her surprised face. He didn’t say anything, just watched. He moved inside she took a step back. 

“Asset!” A cheery voice shouted surprising Y/n she watched as congressman entered the room. The baby pulled from the bottle crying from the surprise as well. The congressman gave the baby a sympathetic look. “Oh, I’m sorry baby.” He cooed as he moved to Y/n kissing the baby on the head. Y/n hurried to calm down the baby. 

“It’s okay, here baby.” She comforted the crying child, the baby whimpered as they took the plastic nipple again. Happily drinking the bottle. The congressman smiled down at his baby, before turning to the Asset. 

“You did amazing with senator Greggs! I think you deserve a reward, come on, I have two special ladies waiting in the next room for you.” He placed a hand on the Asset shoulder trying to lead him away but the Asset wouldn’t move. He just stared at Y/n. The congressman looked at the woman in confusion, his eyes lighting up with realization. “Okay, she can be your reward.” Y/n’s eyes widen at what her boss said. He smiled at her. “Don’t worry Y/n! I’ll double your salary!” He then moved hurrying out the door slamming it shut behind him. The Asset moved to the door locking it. 

“Stay away from us.” Y/n whispered cursing herself that she sounded so scared. The asset moved toward them, she backed up only to have her back hit the crib. He stopped inches from her, his hand reaching up to gently touch the child’s wiry hair. Y/n noticed the hand was made of metal; in fact, his entire left arm was made of metal. She wearily watched his fingers gently stroking the child's head. 

“so small.” he whispered. She looked up at him. His eyes moving to look at her. the baby gave a sound of protest as the bottle emptied. He looked back down at the baby, who yawned sleepily. Y/n silently begged the child to stay awake, that maybe he wouldn’t do anything to her if the child was awake. Fate had a different path for her, the child fell asleep in her arms. She found herself gently bouncing the baby, turning toward the crib to place the child inside. 

As she bent over placing the child gently in the crib, her ass brushed his groin. She tried to move from him, however he reached out grabbing her hips bringing her closer. Her heart pounding in her chest. Once the child was settled, she straightens up, turning and moving from him. 

“please, don’t touch me.” she whispered, but she’s looking at her feet. She’s staring at his boots; she could see how used and worn they are. She could see how his pants were faded, the knife in the holder made fear creep inside her, would he use that on her? He reached out taking her chin in his hand forcing her to look up at him. “please,” she whispered her eyes glossing over. “I'm scared.” he gently squeezes her chin, studying her face, she was as tall as him, perfect for kissing. He pulled his hand from her chin. He could she her fidgeting under his stare. 

With his free hand he reached up to his mouth pulling off the mouth piece dropping it to the ground, Y/n took a breath. She never saw his face before, he always wore that stupid muzzle. There was a sort of beauty to him, the black make-up around his eyes made his feral, but his mouth, the softness... she gave a small squeak as he leaned kissing her gently on the mouth. She stiffened up against him as he pulls her close. She tried to pull away, but he tightens his grip in warning. He deepened the kiss; her hands came up to his chest. He felt the small pressure of her trying to push him away. 

“stop it.” he growled as he pulled from her. “or I'm going to have to punish you.” She stared up at him, her lips pulled in an angry pout. He thought she looked adorable. He leaned forward to kiss her again, she moved her head away. Her thoughts swarming, was she really going to have sex with a complete stranger? A killer? Well, she hadn’t had sex in a while…and she was going to get paid double…he was cute… and it was hard to find someone that was willing to date someone as tall as her...wait!? What was she thinking? He was a stranger, she glanced at the sleeping child. Would she have sex in the same room as the baby? 

She gave a gasp as his flesh hand cupped her clothed sex. She arched against his fingers. She looked at him, he kissed her. She groaned against his lips and accepted his wondering tongue. Her hands grabbed at his shoulders, her body betraying her, her arousal soaking her panties. Fuck it…she thought as pleasure eased at her mind, it was a once in the life time thing. 

“Wait!” She whispered pulling away. He glared down at her. “You didn’t ask nicely.” He raised an eyebrow. A small smile curved his lips. “Well?” 

“Please,” he whispered kissing her gently on the jaw. “Please let me fuck you.” She knew it was wrong, she knew what she was about to do made her question her sanity. He kissed her again, digging his fingers deeper in to her. 

“Fine, but hurry up before I change my mind.” She said as he pulled away from their kiss. He pulled his hand from her sex, he fell to his knees, ripping her pants and underwear down her hips exposing her naked mound to his face. He gave a small growl before burying his face in her heat. Y/n covered her mouth with her hands muffling the sound she was making; she didn’t want to wake the baby. His hand roaming her hips and the back of her thighs as he feverishly licked and bit her pussy. She bit her hand trying her hardest to keep quiet. 

The asset pulled from her, her juices glistening over his mouth. He moved to his feet, hastily undoing his pants, he pulled out his heavy thick cock. Y/n whimpered as he kissed her, pushing his hardness between her wet folds. 

“Please!” She whispered clutching at his shoulders. His cock poking her entrance. With a quick thrust her entered her, she arched gasping at the sudden intrusion. He gave a groan snapping his hips in to hers. He was relentless, his hands gripping her hips with strength, his thrust became rapid, his hand grabbing her hair pushing her over the crib, the sleeping child oblivious to what was happing beside him. 

“That’s what you’re going to give me.” He growled thrusting harder against her body. “I’m going to fill you. Watch you swell with our baby.” He growled. Y/n gave a groan as he pounded in to her. She arched up gasping at the pleasure ripping through her. “You’re going to look so fucking beautiful swollen with my kid.” He grunted working how’s hips against hers. 

“Please,” y/n whimpered, reaching out to brace herself against the crib. She had no idea why she was begging, what was she begging him? To continue? To stop? Whatever reason was lost in a haze of pleasure. The Winter soldier grinned into her hair, her walls clenching at him in such a delicious way. 

“Beg me to fill you up.” He growled kissing her hard on the neck. “Beg me.” Y/n gasped as he violently thrusted into her. His metal hand gripping her hip in a painful manner, the grip in her hair tightening. “Do. It.” 

“Please fill me up.” She whimpered pushing her hips against his. “Fuck me, cum inside me, coat me with your—" she gave a cry cutting herself off when the winter soldier picked up his pace. Her head going hazy. “Make me drip with your cum!” The winter soldier gave a groan releasing y/n hair pushing her over the crib once again. His pace relentless his cock stretching her, the tip hitting that sweet spot she loved. “oh fuck…” y/n moaned as the heated coils in her lower belly begun to grow. “Fuck me, fill my pussy with your cum.” She groaned, as if those were the magic words, y/n orgasm came out of nowhere pleasure ripping through her with a cry, the winter soldier reached down pulling her up against his front, mercilessly pounding into her. 

“Get ready doll.” He groaned a she clenched around him. He cursed in Russian as he was blinded with his orgasm. Y/n gasp as she feels his rope of cum coating her walls. She groaned pushing her hips into his once more. however, a small whimper made her look down in the crib, the baby was stirring. In a hurry y/n shushed the baby, humming to them with a smile on her face. The baby fell back asleep. 

Y/n gave a soft moan as she felt the soldier harden inside her again, he pulled out of her making her whimper at the sudden emptiness. He spun her around kissing her hard on the mouth. “We’re not done yet.” He growled. Y/n stared up at those hard steel eyes, she nodded moving to kiss him on the mouth. 

Hours later as y/n laid on the ground completely used, covered and filled with the Asset’s cum. The baby begun to fuss; the movement next to her told her the soldier was getting up. Y/n sat slowly to see the soldier gently take the baby from the crib cradling the tiny person against his bare chest, y/n watches in awe as he sits in the rocking chair. The scene before her was so normal, so serene. He looked natural cradling the child humming as he rocked them to sleep. The glitter of silver reminded y/n of who he truly was. 

“rest,” he spoke. Y/n looked up catching his eyes. “I'm not done with you yet.” The baby whined. He gave a small chuckle cooing the child. He spoke to the babbling child in Russian. Y/n gave a yawn stretching her body out as she rolled to her side sleep persistent. “When you wake up, we’ll try again.” He spoke his voice cool and Smokey. Thank god for birth control was y/n’s last thought before sleep lulled her away.


	2. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n gets attacked and meet captain america himself.

Y/n stared out the window as the baby babbled behind her. It had been a few months since she had seen the Asset. in some strange way she missed him. The child squealed behind her catching he attention, she turned in time to see the baby roll on its stomach babbling happily. Y/n smiled at the baby moving to sit across from them.

“do you miss him?” she asked the child as she picked up a rattle waving the toy in front of the baby’s face. The baby squealed reaching for the rattle only to fall face first in the blanket. Y/n let out a laugh reaching for the baby to pull the child on her lap.

Y/n couldn’t help but be reminded of the asset, his wicked mouth, his kisses, or the way he whispered her name as he... her face burned red.

The past few months all she could think of was the asset, or sex with the asset. He was insatiable with the idea to knock her up. So, she religiously took her birth control, and used spermicide when he demanded to fuck. What he didn’t know couldn’t hurt him.

The door burst open as the congressman stumbled inside. y/n looked up to greet him but her mouth fell open in horror. blood dripped from his forehead, his mouth looked as if someone ripped it off, his chest was covered in blood.

“run...” he gagged as he fell to the ground eyes lifeless. Y/n moved to her feet picking up the crying baby. As she moved toward the door a solid figure covered the doorway. A man she has never seen before smiled down at her.

“so, you’re the asset’s bitch.” he growled his eyes wondering over her body. Y/n looked around desperately, she needed an escape. The baby screamed in fear, sobbing against her chest. “shut it up!” the man shouted reaching for something on his belt.

With quick thinking, y/n kicked the door shut, running to the bookshelf near the crib. She yanked the hidden latched and the bookshelf moved. She thanked the stars her boss had been smart enough for ‘just in case’ scenarios. She pulled the bookshelf shut behind her, as the door burst open in a rain of gunfire. She moved quickly down the hidden staircase toward the exit.

As she came up to the exit, she noticed a duffel bag and keys. Shifting the crying child on her hip she snatched up the keys and grabbed the duffel bag. She shushed the child trying to calm them down. Once the child quieted down to sniffles. She moved through the hidden exit heart pounding.

She peeked out the door to see the garden was empty, it was her cue. She moved quietly, trying to keep the child from crying once again. As she made it to the exit of the gate. She heard a shout. She ripped open the door running toward the parked car near the road. She moved to put the child in the car seat, and raced to enter the car.

As she tore out of the area, she noticed black SUVs following close behind her. She cursed as one rammed in to the back of her car. She managed to straighten her car out. The baby begun to cry once again.

Tears of frustration and fear streaked down Y/n’s face. One more hit from behind forced her to lose control of her car, she slid along the road trying to gain control. With a heart wrenching scream, her car slammed through the guard rails, plunging into the water below.

As the water begun to fill the car, y/n’s head rung. Pain enveloped her body. The baby screams were muffled...it was so cold...the last thing y/n saw was steel blue eyes staring at her from outside the driver’s window.

A steady beeping woke Y/n up, muffled speaking was heard somewhere in the room. She wanted to open her eyes but her body refused.

“and the baby?” a voice asked.

“the child will be fine.” another voice answered. “we’ll keep an eye on them.” y/n let out an involuntary sigh of relief. The baby hadn’t died.

“y/n?” a soft voice called. She slowly opened her eyes to see Captain America looking down at her. “hey,” he said softly as he helped her sit up. “how are you feeling?”

“like shit.” she croaked. He gave a chuckle as he handed her a cup of water. She slowly took the cup, her body aching. As she took a small sip, she glanced around the hospital room. She noticed the baby wasn’t in the room with her. She looked back up at Captain America. “where’s the congressman’s baby?” she asked. Steve sat on the edge of her bed.

“they’re fine, alive.” she gave a small smile. “their aunt came not too long ago to pick them up.” y/n nodded, a little sadden she didn’t get to say goodbye.

“that’s great.” she whispered. She took another sip of her drink. “who was that man at the house?” she asked. “why did he want the baby, captain?” Steve tilted his head at her.

“you do understand why they attacked the congressman, right y/n?” he asked softly. She gave him a confused look. “they wanted your baby.”

“what?” she squeaked shock running through her.

“y/n, you know you're pregnant right?” Steve asked. Y/n didn’t answer she fainted.

Pregnant, y/n thought as she stared out the hospital window. Her hands on her lower stomach. She was five months pregnant. She looked down at her belly, it didn’t look pregnant. When she questioned on why, her doctor told her that she was tall. Apparently taller women held weight differently. What the hell did that mean?

y/n bit her lip thinking. it was impossible! She had used protection! Birth control! Spermicide! Had she used any of the items wrong? She should have known! She went to the doctor a week ago with a severe case of fatigue! Why didn’t they tell her she was pregnant? They could have called her and be like: ‘hey you’re carrying the spawn of a super solider killer, okay bye!”

“y/n?” she looked over her shoulder to see Steve standing behind her holding a tray of food. The tray was filled with miscellaneous food items. “I didn’t know what to get you so I got you all of what they had.” he gave her a shy smile. She smiled back.

“thank you, Captain.” she moved toward him climbing on the bed. He placed the tray on the side table moving it close to her.

“please, call me Steve.” he sat in the chair across from her. She picked up a turkey sandwich slowly unwrapping it. “now if you’re okay with it, can you tell me how exactly you know ‘the asset?’” y/n face burned as she bit in to the sandwich. She knew that was bound to happen with Steve. He was on the case.

“well,” she started after swallowing her bite. She played with the sandwich as she told Steve exactly how intimate her and the asset had been. When she was done, Steve gave a small nod, he glanced up at the doorway then excused himself.

“finish eating, sweetness.” he said gently. “I’ll be back.” she gave a small nod, once again biting in to her sandwich.

Steve exited the hospital room to see Bucky pressed against the wall, with a panicked look on his face, a bouquet of flowers clutched to his chest. He was breathing hard, while whispering: “oh my gods.” repeatedly.

“Buck?” Steve asked softly moving up next to his friend.

“I don’t think I can do this.” Bucky whispered never looking at his friend. “she--- I---forced---hates me!” Bucky blurted out. Steve took a deep breath; he knew his friend would act in such a manner. After Bucky got his memories back, he cried to Steve telling his best friend how he forced an innocent girl to have sex. Bucky called himself a rapist and beat himself up.

“She said she consented to the sex, buck.” Steve assured his panicked friend. “she said she liked—likes you.” Bucky shook his head.

“I remember the first time I forced her to have sex in front of the baby! I told her I was going to ‘breed her!’” Bucky whispered harshly eyeing the passing nurse, wondering if she heard their conversation. Steve's face went red, y/n didn’t tell him that. Bucky pressed his palms to his eyes growling. “gods! I'm such a fucking idiot!” Bucky moved to leave but Steve's hand snatched out grabbing his friend by the arm, stopping Bucky from running off.

“buck! it’s okay!” Steve assured his friend. Bucky stubbornly shook his head.

“Let go Stevie!” he snapped slapping at his friend. Steve slapped at him back, both of them muttering, grabbing at each other. The passing nurses and doctors tried not to laugh at the humorous fight in front of them: both men slapping at each other and wrestling to get the upper hand. Steve managed to get Bucky in a headlock, Bucky bit his forearm.

“no! You need to talk to her.” Steve struggled. Bucky ripped from his friend’s grip.

“you don’t understand!” Bucky snarled shoving Steve against the wall.

“talk to me then!” Steve snarled back.

“I messed with her birth control! I remember messing with it! I forced her to have my kid!” Steve's eyes widen at the confession. Bucky pulled from Steve, his eyes brimming with tears. “I'm a monster, Steve.”

A sound caught their attention, they turned to see Y/N standing at the door way, another sandwich in her hand. She stared at Bucky with wide eyes.

“you...” she started taking a step toward him. Bucky did the first thing that popped in his mind: He ran.

“Bucky!” Steve shouted after him. But Bucky ignored his childhood friend.

Steve sighed turning to Y/n, she stared after Bucky. She watched the panicked soldier disappear into the stairwell.

“is something wrong?” Steve asked softly. She looked at him.

“I’m thirsty.” she whispered. He nodded.

“of course.” he smiled sadly at her. “why don’t you rest, and I'll be back.” she nodded.

“Steve,” he saw her look down at her feet. “his name’s Bucky?” Steve nodded.

“yeah.” Y/n didn’t say anything else but moved back in to her hospital room. Steve watched her gently close the door as he moved toward the cafeteria, he hear soft sobbing coming from her room.


End file.
